


Moved In

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [12]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark comes to the realization that he and Mike are living together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moved In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



After Mike leaves for work, Mark rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling. It’s been three months since he started dating Mike, and thanks to Benny’s douchebaggery he’s been sleeping at Mike's apartment almost the entire time. He’s been back to his apartment plenty of times, but without heat and electricity, staying there for an extended period of time would be suicide. He’s been operating under the assumption that once it warms up he’d go back to his place, but now he’s not so sure, especially as bad as this winter has been. 

As he thinks about when he was last at the apartment, he finds he can’t remember. His laptop and camera go with him pretty much everywhere, so they’re out in Mike’s living room. Every time he’s gone back to the apartment he’s taken clothes with him without leaving any behind. If he had to guess, the only parts of his wardrobe not in this bedroom are summer clothes. The kitchen cabinets and fridge contain not only Mike’s favorite foods, but his own. And considering that Mike’s hours are at times unpredictable, he’s had his own key since right after Thanksgiving. As he gets out of bed, he realizes that he’s not just staying with Mike, he’s moved in.


End file.
